


Слово князя

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031
Collections: Летчики





	Слово князя

Ненавязчивая музыка обрывается в неправдоподобную тишину. Голос церемониймейстера торжествен и строг:

— Великий князь Алексей Дмитриевич.

Его шаги гулко разносятся по почти пустой кают-компании. На тактический монитор, заменяющий одну из стен, выведено полноразмерное изображение прямой трансляции приема в честь празднования Нового года.

Дарин — один. Все свои веселятся в зоне отдыха, там алкоголь, громкая музыка, за ней едва ли возможно что-либо расслышать. Или хотя бы рассмотреть на небольшом экране, висящим над головой бармена. Дарину тоже стоило бы быть там в эпицентре веселья — пить в нарушение всех традиций, не чокаясь, за тех, кто рядом, и, громко — за тех, кто ушел.

Но Дарин не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от родных черт, фигуры, знакомых жестов. Все свои сейчас, как и последние полгода, попросту лишние, а тот, кто нужен — недостижим. И дело не в расстоянии, а в невозможности наследнику империи быть с тем, с кем он хочет. Если до сих пор хочет. И вопреки разуму, который твердит, что летчику, пусть даже и асу, ничего не светит, Дарин загадывает желание. Лешка рассказывал, что чудеса в Новый год непременно случаются. Правда, ничем это не смог доказать, но Дарину сейчас отчаянно хочется верить, что он прав. Также как в его обещание, данное перед отлетом. Надо же было такому случиться, чтобы именно его Лешка оказался наследником этой трижды проклятой Империи?!

"Лешке идет". Навязчивая мысль преследует Дарина с того момента, как все открылось.

Традиционное поздравление заканчивается не менее традиционным:

— С Новым годом!

Дарину кажется, что он наконец-то сошел с ума. Родной, любимый голос будто бы двоится, эхом звучит в ушах: из колонок и за спиной. И Дарин оборачивается, уверенный, что следующую проверку у психолога он не пройдет.

Лешка стоит в дверном проеме и неуверенно улыбается. В серых глазах тревога и что-то еще... Жажда? Неуверенность?

Дарин встает, шагает вперед, не чувствуя ног. Сердце бьется так, словно собралось выпрыгнуть из груди. Он заклинает всех богов на удачу и этого лешкиного Христа — пусть повезет!

В голове до звона пусто, словно все мысли разом выдуло ветрами его пустынной Сейфо.

— Как?

— Запись. Я к тебе на скоростном добрался, — Лешка убирает отросшую челку с глаз, и Дарин успевает заметить, как у него дрожат руки. — Прости, я без подарка.

— Ты с подарком. Лучшим на свете, — шепчет пересохшими губами Дарин и крепко обнимает, стискивает так, что, кажется, трещат ребра. Позже будут и поцелуи, и ласки, и ворох слов, но не сейчас — сейчас самое главное убедиться: ему не мерещится.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
